


Not as Much Headcanons as Much as its me Rambling(+MC Intro.)

by Lavvenderfields



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Agender Character, Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvenderfields/pseuds/Lavvenderfields
Summary: This is basically me giving background info on potential future drabbles or maybe even a story. Unless someone wants to hear my opinion on the characters about a certain topic and its interesting enough for me to pick up.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My Mc is basically me lol. Though I did change some aspects so I am not fully identifying who I am.   
> Also I am really bad at wording things, so dont feel if something I write doesn't really make sense. Anything I write is just for fun and I will not be going for 100% accuracy. None of this is going to be perfect and is mostly brain vomit. Anything I write will not be sexually explicit. The furthest I might go is Asmodeus teasing or my MC saying a sex joke.   
> I am not sure how much I will be writing since I don't want to put too much pressure on myself. Though this is pretty much just gonna be background info for any story or drabble I might write.

Hello! My Mc is basically me lol. Though I did change some aspects so I am not fully identifying who I am.   
Also I am really bad at wording things, so dont feel if something I write doesn't really make sense. Anything I write is just for fun and I will not be going for 100% accuracy. None of this is going to be perfect and is mostly brain vomit. Anything I write will not be sexually explicit. The furthest I might go is Asmodeus teasing or my MC saying a sex joke.   
I am not sure how much I will be writing since I don't want to put too much pressure on myself. Though this is pretty much just gonna be background info for any story or drabble I might write. 

I go in between different gender expressions. So some days I wanna look more feminine, others I wanna look more masculine. Then theres the days I wanna look like a genderless deity. But I still am agender since I still don't mind whatever pronouns people use for me, it's simply that I want to look a certain way on certain days. Not really sure if that made any sense. 

Hobbies: Artist at heart. I have two main drawing styles though not sure if anybody would like to see lol. I mostly work in colored pencil. I also do other crafts such as crochet, sewing, embroidery, and sculpting. I love to read, just not as much as I used to. I love fantasy novels the most. I also just like making stories in general. I don't usually get into fandom which is why I was really surprised to get into this one as much as I did. 

I don't consider myself that much of an interesting person. But if you have any questions than feel free to ask as long as it's not something super personal. ^-^


	2. What Pronouns the Brothers would use for Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More brain vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick explanation of my thought process on the brothers view on differing gender identities and sexualities. Then what pronouns they would use for Lavender with a reason why/ first actual interactions.

I wanted to make it clear how I tend to think when it comes to the brothers and the topic of gender identity and sexuality. I have seen people interpret it as the brothers not being knowledgeable of other identities and sexualites that aren’t what is considered our societal norm. Thats fine, this is just how I interpret it and how I will be writing it if I manage to get that far. We know that the brothers are definitely not straight seeing as the Mc is supposed to be gender neutral as to be more inclusive. So the way that I see it is that they have never really shunned liking someone of the same sex, or even someone who is not the gender they were assigned with at birth. We also know that Asmodeus’s gender expression can go between being more feminine and more masculine, and none of the other characters have expressed disgust or discomfort towards that. Which has led me to believe as humans being the only ones that formed society and binary gender and making straight the norm. Wheres both demons and angels don’t really have that in their own societies/realms.  
I don't particularly think that they would have labels for differing sexualties. They probably go oh I like this person cool. Or that person likes that person, and thats chill. Gender identity might be a little different. They definitely have to use some sort of pronouns because thats basically how language is structured. Overall they seem really accepting and if you had to make it clear about what your pronouns are or say that you changed them they would nod their head, might have a few questions, then move on. Respecting you as another being really they arent going to go after other peoples identity and go out of their way to hurt that person that way. 

As mentioned in my Mc’s intro they are agender and gender apathetic so this next part is just what pronouns I think the cast of Obey Me would use for them and an explanation as to why. When Lavender arrives they probably correct Diavolo on using their dead name politely and say they are agender/ gender apathetic would quickly explain what that means. Not rushed or trying to sound rude. 

Lucifer: Probably got embarrassed when the human had to correct Diavolo. He would most likely use they/them at the beginning until he gets a better grasp of how Lavender acts. Lavender would show that they are a good student when they put their mind into it and would stay quiet towards the beginning. New environment and all. At that point he might start thinking about just using they/them pronouns with them. They are just. So. quiet. That's until he hears them hanging out with Mammon. He has never seen the human with so much energy before, they are keeping up with Mammon . . almost. Lavender is talking so fast that they keep stumbling on their words. Lucifer doesn’t stay for long but he definitely learns more about Lavender's personality. After doing this he probably begins to she/her pronouns alongside with they/them. 

Mammon: Let's be honest he only called Lavender ‘human’ at the beginning. He also definitely filled the silence between the two with how quiet Lavender would be. Until he once again called the exchange student human and said exchange student snapped “ That's gotta be a mouthful to say everytime you refer to me. And to be quite frank it upsets me that you see me as merely just a human. I am going to have to respectfully ask you to stop calling me human. Afterall the point of this exchange program is to strengthen the relationships between the realms and you calling me human makes it seem as though you think of me less than yourself.” They uh probably scared Mammon a bit, barely an occasional squeak and then he got full on sentences. And sentences said in a harsher tone than he was used to from the seemingly docile human no less. Starts stuttering and might have quietly said an apology under his breath. Lavender is still not sure to this day he was too quiet. Lavender also becomes more talkative. Mammon’s energy gets them to also act excited so they end up stumbling over their words a lot. Mammon doesn’t make fun of them for it though cause he finds it kinda cute. He would use he/she pronouns from that moment on. 

Leviathan: The human is quiet, Leviathan is quiet, neither of them have said anything for the past 10 minutes. Man silence is suffocating. Lavender sneezes. Back to being quiet. Mammon returns and looks between the two of them, “ I was gone for 10 minutes did either of you say anything to each other?” More silence. “You know Lavender likes that anime stuff right?” Leviathan starts talking really fast. Disappointed that Lavender didn’t seem to have any knowledge on anime that came from the Devildom. Lavender brings up the fact that he gets to show them all his favorite animes and gets to see their genuine first reaction and ope . . . Lavender has been dragged to Levi’s room. No escape now. Mammon is following and yelling something about not tearing off the humans arm. Lavender seems to be more vocal about their interests and Levi gets to know more about them. Eventually gets into using he/she/they for Lavender. 

Satan: He would probably observe their behavior from a distance for a while. How does Lavender tolerate Mammon talking their ear off all the time. Oh they can talk almost as much as Mammon does? Surprised that the exchange student can get Mammon to talk about things that aren’t 100% about what Mammons going to buy or how he is going to steal more money to buy more things. Lavender is actually the first to talk to the other. They had some questions about one of their classes. Satan is delighted to see that Lavender is actually quite interested in learning more about that subject and answers whatever questions they have. They both freeze when they hear the sound of a toy bell though. Lavender over to the left where there is a tiny kitten playing with a toy. Satan’s a little upset, he may have to get rid of the human he was having an intellectual conversation with. Oh well, he isn’t letting Lucifer know he sneaked a kitten into HoL. Lavender has to quickly say ,”Don’t worry I sneaked a few in too. You don’t have to worry about me snitching to Lucifer.” He lowkey fell in love with Lavender at that moment. Shares a love of cats and sneaking them into the house despite Lucifer’s wishes? Could he ask for more? Yeah he could but would he? Not really. Hides the kitten back in his room, and talks to Lavender much more often. They now have codes for sneaking cats into the house. Uses they/them pronouns for Lavender. 

Asmodeus: If you remember at the start of the game Asmodeus attempts to charm the Mc and he fails, Lavender would see how upset he was and say,”You know it's probably because I don’t experience sexual attraction towards someone until I gain a pretty deep relationship with them so please don’t feel bad. ‘Cause despite you not being able to use your charm on me I can most definitely see that you are a genuinely gorgeous person.” Hopefully this brightened Asmo’s mood somewhat. When they go shopping for clothing Asmo is a little surprised to see a human had a huge variety of preferences when it came to clothing. After All humans tend to stick with just a few things. Off the bat would go between using he/she/they pronouns for Lavender.

Beezlebub: I am not actually sure what pronouns I think he would use for Lavender. In fact it could take awhile for him to warm up to Lavender at all. Since they don't cook and are pretty picky when it comes to food. He probably starts warming up to the exchange student once he sees how kind they are to Mammon. And family is pretty important to him. Also Lavender would probably give Beel their food when their anxiety/stress stops them from having that much of an appetite. Which doesn't happen often thankfully.The two end up bonding most kver the importance of family. Beel would most likely use they/them for Lavender.

Belphegor; Has the most experience out of all the brothers with humans like this. Lavender calls him out on his bullshit the first time they talk up in the attic. They seem to really care for his family . . . weird. 'Cept for caring about Beel. Thats just common sense to him. Again off the bat he switches between using he/she/they for Lavender. 

Diavolo: Feels pretty bad when he says Lavenders dead name and Lavender later explains why they changed their name and what it meant to them. He tends to be really busy but when he does get the chance to talk to Lavender he gets to not only get to know them better but he learns more about human customs. Especially since Lavender has pretty extensive knowledge about the LGBTQ+ community. Lavender definitely tells Diavolo how he can improve upon the program when it comes to this area. Uses he/she/they pronouns for Lavender. 

Barbatos: He didn't warn Diavolo about the name change since he knew that was the only way to get a conversation rolling between Diavolo and Lavender. Follows Diavolo with using he/she/they pronouns for Lavender.

Simeon: Has met some humans like this. Uses they/them until he noticed that Luke brings out Lavenders extreme nurturing parenting side. Uses she/they for Lavender. 

Luke: Why is this human smiling so much? He's taller than then yet they are giving him headpats. Lavender walks a fine line between being a doting parent and a parent that doesn't treat him like a child all the time. Would use they/them for Lavender. 

Solomon: Lavender is glaring at him. Did he do something wrong? He asked Asmo and apparently they dislike secretive kind of people. Never know what they can do. Sneaky sorcerer be sneaky. Whenever he does talk about Lavender he uses he/they pronouns for the fellow human exchange student.


End file.
